1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storm windows and more particularly to a storm window having removable window sashes.
2. Prior Art
The increase in cost of heating and cooling homes and offices during recent years has generated an increased interest in conserving energy by more effectively insulating structures which require heat and cooling. Because substantial heat energy is lost from building structures through windows and doors, the use of storm or insulating windows provide an effective means for conserving energy required to heat and cool building structures and reducing the overall expense in heating and cooling such structures.
In the production of storm or insulating windows of the type which are mounted over existing windows, the primary considerations include providing a storm window which is both structurally sound, yet relatively inexpensive to construct and completely weathertight. These considerations must be fulfilled while also providing window sashes which are removable for cleaning and permitting circulation when desired.
Although storm windows have been produced which provide for removable window sashes and which are structurally rugged in design, the units have not been constructed such that the most advantageous use has been made of materials and standardized mass production techniques while providing a completely weathertight assembly once the removable window sashes are installed within the storm window frame structure. Thus, there has developed a need for a storm window which is both structurally rugged, while providing removable window sashes which are weathertight when assembled within the storm window surround frame without the use of sealing compounds at manufactured joints.